


The Most Relaxing Weekend

by Cocomidori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocomidori/pseuds/Cocomidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and Gilbert had some busy days, and so, the Canadian comes up with an idea to get an awesome weekend away from everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Relaxing Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

"Hey Gil…" A soft voice called for the other man's attention.

"Yeah Birdie?" Answered a distracted albino, without turning to look at him, since he was playing some game on the computer.

"You know, we had some stressful days lately, so I was thinking of something… and I was hoping that you would join me…"

Gilbert stopped playing and turned to look at him with curious eyes. "What could it be?"

 

It was just a random idea that came out of the Canadian's mind during the week. He had said that he needed some time out of the city to relax a bit, and he thought that Gilbert would appreciate the beautiful sceneries of the mountains once they were there too. And since the Prussian was hardly ever able to say no to Matthew when he asked with such bright eyes, it was settled for the very next weekend.

So, they prepared their luggage on Friday's night, they didn't want to carry a lot of stuff, so they decided to take just the absolutely necessary. Their warm knitted sweaters from last Christmas, a good pair of boots for each of them, since there was no use on ruining their usual shoes on the mud, old jeans that would be comfortable enough, and it wasn't such a waste to dirty some used clothing. And of course some mittens, and scarves. Even if neither of them were particularly scared of the cold weather, the cozy clothes would definitely improve the mood in the log cabin that Matt had rented for their trip.

They went to sleep way earlier than usual, at about 10 pm, which was impressive, since they usually stayed up watching movies, playing games, or preparing and eating food together up to 2 or 3 am, then slept in until lunchtime if they had enough time to spare. Since they had everything ready, it didn't take long to go out on the morning, even if waking up at 4 am was some kind of sacrilege for both of them. It was a windy day, yet not as cold since fall had barely started, it felt quite nice indeed, so they had no problem storing the luggage in Matthew's car, which was chosen since Gilbert's was more of a city vehicle.

Gilbert yawned as he threw a small blanket with chicken print into the car. "Mattie, are you sure you can drive like this, it's still very dark."

"Of course I can." The Canadian answered. "Are you worried about falling off a cliff, or something?" He said while giggling a bit.

Gilbert's face seemed even paler than usual for a second. "Hey, hey Matt that's so not awesome!"

"Sorry, sorry, forget about it, and get in the car already. Of course there are lights on the road, you don't need to worry." Matthew finally said with a playful smile.

The journey was silent for the first couple of hours, while the Canadian was driving, the white haired man slept soundly on the passenger sit, covered with his warm little blanket. Occasionally, Matthew would turn his head to look at him, and smile happily.

"You look so peaceful right now, no one would believe that you're as noisy as you are if they saw you like this." He said giggling at his sleeping boyfriend, as he turned his eyes back to the road.

This was exactly what they needed to get out of their busy lives; it was always nice to get away from their jobs, from the demanding responsibilities, just to spend some time being lazy, and not worrying about anything, or anyone else.

At about 6 am, they stopped in some small old styled café that was on the road to have a generous breakfast, the always-present pancakes with maple syrup, some bacon, scrambled eggs, and some delicious hot chocolate with marshmallows on it.

"Gil that's more food than you need, pancakes would have been just fine." Matthew pointed out as he saw the Prussian's packed plate.

"Mattie, how do you expect me drive with my stomach empty? No, not possible, I need all of this." He said as he took a sip of his chocolate. "Mein Gott, too hot!"

Matthew laughed again. He was having such a good day so far.

They stayed there for about half and hour, before reassuming their trip, this time it was Gilbert's turn to take the wheel, because they never let one to do all the driving on long journeys, that would be un-awesomely unfair, to quote the albino's words.

 

It still took them another three hours to get to their destination. It was a remote location, were a private cabin was waiting for them, fully furnished, yet a tad bit rustic. However, having a precious fireplace in the middle of the main room was quite amazing, the large windows were perfect, since they could see the wide forest without any trouble. The kitchen, being slightly simple, had space for both of them to cook together if they wished to. Last but not least, the bedroom was really cozy and warm, the wooden bed was wide, and the blankets seemed really soft.

"Whoa, you do know how to pick a good place, don't you, Birdie?" Gilbert yelled as he ran from the bedroom to the kitchen, and then to the fireplace. "Look at this! We definitely need to use this tonight!"

Matthew smiled again while seeing Gilbert's face; he was looking quite enthusiastic about this, so the plan was going pretty well up till now.

It was about 10 am by the time they decided it was a good moment to go for a walk. They got their boots on, and took some snacks in case that their little expedition lasted more than expected, and left after closing the cabin properly.

It was plain obvious that it had rained the night before, the mud was everywhere, but it just made the experience funnier. Quick enough, Matthew lost sight of Gilbert, just to find him jumping in some puddle, getting himself dirty before they had even gone into the forest.

"Mattie, Mattie, you gotta do it too! Come here!" He ran towards Matthew and pulled him to the puddle, and started jumping again without letting go off his hands. "Isn't it funny? West would go crazy if he saw me kesesesese."

The blond man couldn't help but laugh, he was indeed having fun, and he didn't care a lot about the mud all over their clothes. "Yeah Gil, this is awesome! I told you it would be!"

After a couple of minutes they stopped their little game and proceeded to take a path into the forest. It was quite unusual to be silent, but they walked hand in hand without saying any word, since Gilbert really wanted to do some bird sighting. Either way, Matthew was enjoying this calmed moment, and it was always nice to see how Gilbert's gorgeous red eyes go wide when he actually saw a bird, and it was even funny to see how hard he tried to point at it without making a single noise. The Canadian would just nod while smiling, and that was enough for the other man to feel content.

They were already on their way back when some drops started to fall over their heads. They ran at first, but by the time they noticed they were completely soaked they just stopped and kept walking slowly.

"This feels amazing, doesn't it? The water going down your face… Though I can't see anything through my glasses." Said Matthew while cleaning his spectacles.

"It has to be the most awesome sensation of freedom! It goes quite well for us, doesn't it?"

"So, it was a good idea to come here?" He said while poking Gilbert playfully.

"Hey, hey, stop that, Birdie! And it was the greatest idea ever!" As he spotted the cabin, the albino suddenly started running to the entrance.

"Gil, that's not fair!" Matthew yelled as he ran as well.

Being that they had a rich breakfast, they weren't that hungry, and they were a bit tired of their walk, so they went directly to bed to take a nice nap, after changing their clothes, of course. They slept lulled by the rain pouring over their cabin; it was such a pleasant and relaxing noise. The blankets felt so warm and soft, that it was the perfect place to be at the time, one in the arms of the other.

The heavy rain lasted for a couple of hours, and by the time that they got up, it was already noon, about 3 o'clock, as they could see on the nice wall clock that they discovered in the living room. After all that time, their stomachs felt empty, so they decided to improvise some late lunch, they searched for the groceries they had, and ended up with some bacon sandwich and some cola. They were feeling quite lazy after all.

"I could have done a little more if you wanted, Gil, are you satisfied with just that?" The blond man said as he ate his own sandwich.

"Ja, it's good like this, really, it tastes delicious, so don't worry birdie." The Prussian ate the rest of his food, and went to wash his dishes. After he was done he came back for Matthew's.

"Um, are you going to wash mine as well?" The Canadian stared in disbelief.

"Well, you had the awesome idea, I can do at least this much for you, can't I? kesesese." Gilbert laughed happily as Matthew passed him the plate smiling. "

Finally, they had nothing more to do, so they went out again, the rain was gone by that moment, and so they could go look for a good spot. When they found a good enough place, they sat on the wet grass and waited for the sunset to come, the sky was already colored in orange tones, so it was the right time.

"Hey Birdie". Gilbert said as he passed his hand through his boyfriend's golden hair. "You were right, we definitely needed this." He smiled softly as he moved closer to Matthew.

Matthew blushed a little as he turned to see at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, that was the only thing that I wanted, to have some funny and relaxing time together." Then he looked up to the sky and whispered. "Look at those colors, have you ever seen such an intense sunset?" His eyes were sparkling in happiness.

And Gilbert didn't miss that, he looked at those beautiful purple orbs, and felt lost in them, then he looked at the sky. "Ja, I had never seen such colors before, they're perfect."

In a slow move, Matthew turned to Gilbert's face and kissed him softly, and the Prussian didn't wait to respond as well. It was just the perfect timing and scenery.

 

The sunset ended soon, and they went back before it got even darker, also fearing that it could rain again. They lit the fireplace, and sat on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate, with some maple syrup.

They spent about an hour there, watching the fire, cuddling as they listened to some jazz that was playing on the radio. If there was a way to be happier in that very moment, they couldn't think about it. The warm feeling of the fireplace, their sweaters and each other's arms was definitely the best.

At about 7 pm, they got up, and decided to cook some dinner together. They were still feeling lazy, but managed to make a stew. They served their food, and a couple of red wine glasses.

"Aren't we the greatest cooks on the world, Mattie?" Gilbert said with a wide smile on his face.

"Eh? Well, we can do a good stew at the very least…" The blond man smiled back.

The albino shook his head. "Nein, nein, we're definitely the best. You, and me, we are awesome. And that's it."

Matthew stared at him for a moment, and then laughed, like for the hundredth time on that day. "Sure, we are, Gil."

"Kesesesese, I told ya!"

When they finished eating and the dishes were done as well, they took out some cards, and sat on the living room's floor, in front of the fireplace. They tried as much games as they could remember even though they got confused a couple of times, which lead to laughter once again.

Finally, at 9 o'clock, they decided that it had been a long enough day, so they headed to bed, early again, but it felt just right.

 

"Hey Matt" Gilbert said as he entered the bed.

"Yeah, Gil?" responded Matthew entering as well.

"We should do this again sometime" He smiled.

Smiling again the Canadian replied. "That would be great, you just have to tell me when."

"Ja, next time, I'll bring marshmallows, and we'll have a bonfire, and it will be awesome!" He said as he hugged his boyfriend.

Matthew smiled widely as he hugged him back. "It's a deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second experience as a fanfiction writer, and it was kinda funny, since I'm not used to have my characters talking to each other, so I did half the story in a pretty descriptive style without even realizing I didn't have a single conversation so far. I had to go back and fix that issue, but I think it worked well. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me any comment or suggestion that you have, I'll be really happy to know your opinions.


End file.
